


Morgenkaffee

by Nicky2704



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Translation, morning coffee, pricefield, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky2704/pseuds/Nicky2704
Summary: Nach einer Liebesnacht mit Chloe, denkt Max darüber nach was sie jetzt sind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854872) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Da ich bis jetzt nur Leser war wollte ich mich mal an einer Übersetzung probieren. Ich werde "Bonding" in nächster Zeit auch hochladen.  
> Der Originaltitel heißt "Morning Coffee". Allerdings ist die Story bereits im "orphan_account"-Pool gelandet. Keine Ahnung wie der originale Autor hieß.

Max öffnete langsam ihre Augen, ihr Blick gewöhnte sich nur langsam an das gedämpfte Licht. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und betrachtete das ungewohnte Bett unter ihr, und die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht drängten sich plötzlich wieder in ihre Gedanken.

Chloe und sie.

Sie sind zusammen in eine von Chloes Lieblingsbars in Seattle gegangen… Sie erinnerte sich daran dass sie ein paar Drinks hatten, nicht genug um betrunken zu sein, aber genug um sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Und dann… Max blinzelte, presste ihre Hand auf ihre Schläfe und versuchte sich an mehr Details zu erinnern.  
Sie hatten ein Taxi zu Chloes Apartment ein paar Straßen weiter genommen.

Was zwischen dem Auto und der Tür passierte war verschwommen, aber sie erinnerte sich an ihren Lippen auf Chloes, Chloes Hand fummelte am Türknopf, beide taumelten ins Apartment, Kleidung flog.

_Richtig…und nun sind wir hier._

Max blickte zu ihrer Linken und sah Chloe friedlich neben sich schlafen. Komplett nackt, die Decke reichte nur bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, dass auch sie komplett unbekleidet war. Max zog die Decke behutsam über Chloe um sie zu bedecken ehe sie vorsichtig aus dem Bett stieg.

Als sie sich umsah bemerkte Max Chloes Flanellhemd auf dem Fussboden. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, hob es schließlich auf und hielt es einen Moment in den Händen wobei sie sich erinnerte wie sie letzte Nacht daran herumgefummelt hatte. Chloe hatte geflüstert: _„Lass mich.“_

Den Kopf schüttelnd zog sie sich das Hemd über – die Ärmel waren etwas zu lang – und verließ leise Chloes Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig stieg sie über ihre Wintermäntel die auf dem Boden lagen. Sie wusste noch wie Chloes Hände ihr ihren Mantel grob von den Schultern gerissen haben bevor sie ihre Lippen gegen Max‘ nackten Hals gepresst hatte.

Einen wackeligen Atemzug nehmend, machte sich Max auf den Weg zur Küche und entdeckte Chloes Kaffeemaschine. _Ich könnte wirklich was zum wach werden gebrauchen._

Nachdem die Kaffeemaschine gestartet war stand Max neben der Küchenzeile und hielt ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Tief ein- und ausatmend versuchte Max darüber nachzudenken was passiert war. Es ist nicht so, dass sie es bereute – sie hatte jede Sekunde geliebt die Chloe sie berührt hatte, die Chloe sie geküsst hatte, die Chloe ihren Namen gestöhnt hatte…

Max knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die letzten paar Monate mit Chloe waren… schwierig gewesen. Sie war sich nie sicher gewesen was für eine Art von Beziehung sie mit Chloe hatte. Sie hatte mehr als einmal gesehen wie Chloe mit einem Typen oder einen Mädchen im Arm die Bar verlassen hatte, während sie zurückblieb um die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Das hatte sie genervt wie sonst was. Chloe ließ sie buchstäblich vor ihrer Nase einfach für jemand anderes sitzen. Als ob sie nicht von Bedeutung sei.  
Max nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, versuchte ihr Herzklopfen zu beruhigen.

 _Chloe denkt wahrscheinlich das die letzte Nacht eine einmalige Sache war._ _Und ich hasse das._

Das ist das Ergebnis wenn mit jemandem befreundet ist der so rastlos ist, niemals still stehen kann oder irgendwelche Verpflichtungen hat. Max wusste was sie wollte; technisch gesehen hatte sie es letzte Nacht auch bekommen. Aber es war nicht dasselbe… Max wusste, dass Chloe wahrscheinlich nicht genauso für sie empfand wie sie es tat. Max war nur… eine gute Freundin.

Ihr Herz drehte sich bei dem Gedanken, als Max wieder aufblickte um nachzusehen ob der Kaffee fertig war. Nachdem sie einige Schränke geöffnet hatte, fand sie eine Tasse und goss den Kaffee hinein. Sie spürte wie die Hitze des Getränks ihr Gesicht erwärmte. Sie brachte den Kaffee vorsichtig an ihre Lippen und schloss ihre Augen bei dem Gedanken daran wie sehr Chloe sie letzte Nacht wollte und wie _gut_ sich es angefühlt hatte. Ein anderer Teil von ihr hasste es das sie so empfand.

Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck des bitteren, heißen Kaffees und genoss das leichte Brennen und den bitteren Geschmack den er auf ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge hinterließ. Sie hoffte im Stillen, dass er die Erinnerung daran wegbrennen würde wie hungrig Chloe sie letzte Nacht geküsst hatte, die Erinnerung von Chloes Lippen auf ihren, die Erinnerung an den Geschmack von Chloes Zunge…

So sehr wie sie dieses Gefühl hasste, spürte Max wie ihr Herz schmerzte. Sie wollte so viel mehr zwischen sich und Chloe, aber sie wusste, dass es unmöglich war. Max blickte auf den Becher in ihrer Hand, schwenkte vorsichtig den Kaffee darin und sah wie er die Innenseite der Tasse umspielte. Sie seufzte und sah den kleinen Wellen auf dem Kaffee zu die ihr Atem verursachte. Mehr würde es zwischen ihr und Chloe nicht geben.

Max war so gedankenverloren, dass sie nicht merkte wie Chloe in die Küche kam, gähnend und mit nichts anderes als einem schwarzen BH und grauen Shorts bekleidet.

„Hey.“, sagte Chloe schläfrig, stellte sich hinter sie, schlang ihre Arme um Max‘ Hüfte und legte das Kinn auf Max‘ Schulter.

Max versteifte, sagte nichts und blickte weg.

Chloe bemerkte ihre Stille und verengte ihren Griff um sie.

„Hey, bist du okay?“, fragte Chloe leise. Mit den Armen um Max‘ Hüfte drehte sie sie sanft zu sich herum. Max sah ihr nicht in die Augen und verstärkte stattdessen den Griff um ihre Tasse.

„Max?“. Eine Spur von Angst und Sorge schlich sich in Chloes Stimme ein und Max‘ fühlte in ihrem Herzen nur einen weiteren Stich voller Schuldgefühle. _Verdammt seist du Chloe._

„Mir geht’s gut.“, murmelte Max, löste sich aus Chloes Umarmung und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihren Kaffee auf den kleinen Couchtisch stellte. Max entdeckte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild im Glas des Tisches; sie sah die Knutschflecken die Chloe auf ihrem Hals und entlang des Schlüsselbeins hinterlassen hatte. Missmutig über diese Erinnerung an letzte Nacht, setzte Max sich aufs Sofa, zog ihre Knie an die Brust und legte die Arme darum als ob sie versuchte sich selbst zusammen zu halten. _Nur…eine einmalige Sache._

Chloe war ihr mit verunsichertem und etwas ängstlichem Blick gefolgt. Nach einem Moment setzte sie sich ebenfalls auf die Couch, behielt jedoch einen sicheren Abstand zwischen ihnen bei.

Es gab einen Moment der Stille in welchem keine die andere ansah bis Chloe letztendlich etwas sagte.

„Also, wegen letzter Nacht.“, begann sie langsam. Max versuchte nicht böse zu gucken, versuchte den bitteren Gefühlen in ihrem Herz zu widerstehen. _Sie wird sagen, dass es eine einmalige Sache war. Und es wird mich kaputt machen. Wieder._

Bevor Chloe fortfahren konnte unterbrach Max sie. _Ich werde es einfach selbst tun._

„Ich weiß Chloe.“, sagte sie in harschem Ton. „Es war für dich nur eine einmalige Sache. Ich hab’s kapiert.“ Obwohl sie es nicht wollte überlagerte Bitterkeit ihre Worte und Chloe wich zurück. Max stand schließlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Chloes Zimmer um ihre Sachen einzusammeln mit der Absicht zu gehen.

„Nein, war es nicht.“, flüsterte Chloe, sprang auf und griff nach Max‘ Arm um sie aufzuhalten.

„Ist es das was du dachtest, dass es war?“, fragte Chloe und obwohl Max Chloe nicht ins Gesicht sah durchstach ein weiterer stechender Schmerz ihr Herz. Chloe hörte sich so _verletzlich_ an.

„Es ist was du immer tust, Chloe.“, flüsterte Max, unfähig Chloe anzusehen. „Du schnappst die einen Typen oder ein Mädchen in der Bar und lässt mich dann dort zurück.“, sagte sie und versuchte ihren Atem zu kontrollieren als sie fühlte wie sich ihre Brust verengte und Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.

„Ich will nicht dass du jetzt gehst.“, sagte Chloe sanft. Max drehte sich um obwohl ihr Herz nicht in der Lage war den Schmerz noch länger auszuhalten. Die Art wie Chloe sie ansah; Chloe sah so verletzlich, so verängstigt und verloren aus.

„Ich hatte gedachte du wolltest mich nicht.“, fuhr Chloe fort in derselben fast gebrochenen Stimme. Max ließ sich von Chloes Armen einhüllen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Krümmung von Chloes Hals. Sie atmete diesen vertrauten Geruch ein von Rauch – und dem Ozean. „Also ich hab nur.“, Chloe schluckte, „Ich hab versucht einen Weg zu finden meine Gedanken von dir abzulenken.“

Unfähig etwas zu erwidern, verengte Max ihren Griff um Chloes Torso.

„Ich habe dich immer gewollt.“, murmelte Max und sah hinauf in Chloes blaue Augen.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah Chloe hinunter auf Max‘ Lippen und blickte dann wieder nach oben, still fragend.

Max hob ihre Hände und hielt Chloes Gesicht für einen Moment darin, bevor sie ihren Kopf nach oben neigte und sich ihre Lippen trafen. Chloes Lippen waren warm und bedürftig und sie spürte Chloes Hände am Kragen ihres Hemds ziehen in dem Versuch sie näher heranzuholen.

Sie lösten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Chloe nahm die Gelegenheit war um noch einige weitere Knutschflecken auf Max‘ Hals zu hinterlassen. Max nutzte die Chance um ihre Arme wieder um Chloe zu schlingen und die Wärme von Chloes Körper wieder näher an ihren zu bringen.  
„Ich mag es wenn du meine Sachen trägst.“, murmelte Chloe gegen Max‘ Haut und Max erschauerte, während ihre Hände über Chloes nackten Rücken kratzten.

„Schlafzimmer. Jetzt.“, sagte Max völlig atemlos, löste sich und griff Chloes Hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Autor "orphan_account": Eine kleine Sache über die ich schon eine Weile nachgedacht hatte. Dachte ich poste es endlich lol


End file.
